An Impromptu Midnight Meeting
by ChasingGhosts
Summary: “Troy? It's three in the morning, what are you doing... ” and suddenly his lips were on hers, softly but urgently kissing her. Yet another Troy&Gabriella first kiss story. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't anything of HSM besides a Disney poster, the Remix and Encore DVD's and both soundtracks.

**Author's Note**: Yet another one-shot from me. But since this one is a Troy/Gabriella first kiss story, it won't be all sad and depressing like my last one. Hehe. I found this lying around in my files, after having written it months ago and forgetting that it existed. So I twigged it a bit, and this is what came out…

---

Gabriella lay sound asleep, snuggled into her comforter, her brown locks flowing across her pillow, with a slight smile playing on her face as she dreamed about the day that she'd had. That was until the tune of "Start of Something New" rang loudly from her bedside table. She groaned, turned over in her bed and buried her head into her pillow in an attempt to drown out the sound. After it became apparent that the person calling was not going to go away anytime soon, she tiredly stuck her arm out of her bed and moved her hand around her beside table until she found the evil ringing object. _Who in the world is calling me at_; she looked at her clock, _ugh, three a.m. _She grumbled even more_, this had better be good. _

Troy stood in Gabriella's backyard, looking up at her balcony doors, jumping from one foot to the other, hoping Gabriella would just answer her phone already. He hoped that she wouldn't be too mad that he was waking her up. Especially considering the fact that she was the reason he couldn't sleep.

After their almost kiss in the gym after winning the Championship, they'd gone to the after party to celebrate their victories, and Troy had hoped he'd get another chance to finally kiss her. But they got interrupted every time they had gotten close. It was getting ridiculous really how everyone interrupted them at the exact moment, and it was beginning to drive Troy crazy! It wasn't like they had gotten interrupted once or twice, no; it was up to a total of eight times now! Yes, he'd been keeping track. Who knew it was even possible to get interrupted that many times?

He thought that he'd get his chance when he dropped her home, but Ms. Montez had heard them talking at the door and came to see what it was, just as they were about to kiss.

Clearly fate was not on his side.

So he'd gone home, and into bed, but the fact that he hadn't gotten his chance to kiss her had plagued his mind for hours. He just kept tossing and turning about in bed thinking of all the interruptions. First it was Chad, Taylor, then Sharpay, next came Jason and Kelsi, and then Chad again, and _again,_ he couldn't remember who had interrupted them next, all he knew was that they'd been interrupted far too many times. It was then that he decided that he needed to get the kiss over and done with if he ever wanted to get any sleep. So he threw on a pair of tracksuit pants and a jacket and ran a few blocks over to her house.

Which led him to where he was now; in Gabriella's backyard, on the phone, at 3am, hoping she would pick up. "Come on Gabriella, wake up!" He muttered to himself. Suddenly the phone stopped ringing.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked in a muttered and groggy voice.

"Gabriella! I'm outside your house okay, and I need you to open your balcony door and let me in. I'm coming up." Troy said hurriedly, after all the interruptions they'd already had, he wasn't going to waste anymore time; who knew when he'd be able to get another shot. At this rate, it could be months! And waiting that long really wasn't something Troy was looking forward to.

"Um... Okay?" Gabriella was clearly confused, but too tired to really question it, she obeyed. Quietly she hopped out of bed and padded over to her balcony, where she could see Troy's hands over the rail as he climbed up her trellis. She unlocked the door and opened it for him, let him in her warm room, and shut the door softly behind him.

"Troy? It's three in the morning, what are you doing here?" Confusion was etched across her face as she stood before him, looking like she had just rolled out of bed.

Troy halted for a moment. Between all the frustration of not having had his chance to kiss her yet, and all the anticipation of getting to kiss her, he hadn't actually figured out a game plan on _how_ he was going to kiss her. Well, he knew _how_, he just hadn't thought of what he was going to do leading up to the kiss.

_Oh great, how am I going to explain this one? "Oh hey Gabriella, I was just in the neighbourhood, and I thought I'd drop by?" At three in the morning? Yeah, even if she's just woken up, I doubt she'd believe that one._ Once again he cursed all the people that had interrupted their near kisses throughout the evening. _If they hadn't interrupted us so many times, I wouldn't be here right now! Ugh, it's not like I can just turn up at her balcony door at three in the morning and just randomly kiss her … can I? _

He looked up at the tired girl that stood before him, dressed in a pair of pyjama shorts and a fitted tank top, the moonlight streaming across her face, lighting up all her beautiful features. For a moment he just looked at her, captivated by her effortless beauty. Even straight out of bed, with her hair tousled and slightly messy and tangled, without any makeup on, she was still so gorgeous. Unconsciously a smile appeared on Troy's lips, slowly growing into a wide grin.

Gabriella stared at Troy, with one eyebrow cocked up, now not only tired and confused, but also intrigued at why Troy would have a goofy grin, he seemed to have randomly sprouted. "Hello? Earth to Troy," she said, carefully waving her hands in front of his face. She watched on in mild amusement as he slowly snapped out of his trance, the dreamy look on his face now replaced with a slightly shocked one, only to change into a determined look. _Do it Troy. Just get it over and done with before yet another interruption happens!_

"And welcome back down to earth space cadet," she said teasingly. "Now that you're back, let's try this again. What are you doing –" and suddenly his lips were on hers, softly but urgently kissing her. His lips felt warm and inviting, and sent a shockwave of tingles from her lips throughout her whole body. Then as fast as his lips were on hers, they weren't. "– here," she finished softly.

Troy watched on as her fingers went to touch her lips lightly, trying to gage whether kissing her was the right thing to do. Maybe he'd been reading all the signals wrong? _Oh God, what if she didn't want me to kiss her?_

Her lips felt tingly and bare, as if missing something that should be there. He looked up at Troy's blue eyes, those eyes that she swore she could get lost in.

Through her tiredness she couldn't figure out if she was just having an amazing dream, or if he had actually turned up at her balcony door at three in the morning and just kissed her, it just seemed too unbelievable to be true. So she reached up, her hands cupping Troy's face and brought him down back to her level, to her lips, where she kissed him full on the lips, with all the passion she could muster. If she was dreaming, well then she was going to take full advantage of her wonderful dream, and if not, then an opportunity to be kissing Troy was not one that she was going to be missing out on, especially given recent events.

Slightly taken back by Gabriella's sudden kiss, it took Troy a moment to react before his brain took over and he moved his hands to her back, bringing her closer to him, trying to savour the feeling of her body and lips pressed against his own.

The feeling of Troy's toned body against hers sent even more shockwaves of tingly through her body, and she wished more now than ever that this really wasn't a dream.

When the need to breathe became too great, Gabriella pulled back to see Troy grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning, and his eyes gleaming looking. She spoke first, still dazed by the kiss, "Please tell me this isn't just a great dream. I didn't just dream that you turned up at my door and just kissed me, did I? Because if it's a dream, I don't really want to wake up," she whispered in a hushed voice. He grinned back in response, and kissed her again softly, trying to prove to her that this really wasn't a dream.

In theory he could have probably just pinched her slowly to try and "wake" her up, since that seemed to always work, but kissing her felt like the better option, because now that he'd had a taste of her lips against his, he couldn't get enough of it. _This maybe might have been worth all those interruptions, _he thought to himself whilst kissing her.

He pulled back slowly, his face still so close to hers, that if he spoke, she could probably feel his breath against her face. "Convinced now?" She nodded, a smile appearing across her face. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to kiss you," he whispered, not wanting to disturb the air around them.

"Oh I think I might have an idea," she laughed lightly, now completely wide awake. "How many times did we get interrupted tonight? Four? Five?"

"So you weren't the only one who noticed? Thank God," he replied, letting out a relieved breath. "I was beginning to think I was the only one who wanted that kiss, and all the interruptions was the cosmos way of telling me you weren't interested," he paused for a moment, took one of hands in his, and led her over to sit on the edge of her bed, hands intertwined. "But no, it was eight times. _Eight times!"_ He replied, repeating it twice, clearly still not able to grasp the incredible number.

She grinned at him through the darkness, "Oh no, believe me, I definitely wanted that kiss as much as you did. Heck, I was nearly tempted to bribe Taylor with some of my secret studying techniques, just so she would keep Chad away," she said, giggling. "That boy seriously has the worst timing ever."

"You're telling me. I'm sure he must have some tracking device on me or something," he joked, his thumb gently caressing her hand as he did so, "he always seems to pop up in the worst moments. I've lost track of how many times he's single-handedly interrupted us; it's gotten too that many." He laughed, then thought for a moment, "When we go out we'll have to make sure we leave our phones behind, and go somewhere Chad would never look."

"Go out huh? And when do you think we should try and test out that plan of yours?" A small grin played on her lips at the thought of being able to spend time alone with Troy uninterrupted.

"Well today obviously. Well, later on today. If the plan doesn't work, we'll need all the time we have to try and refine it," he nodded.

"And you planned on asking me about this, when?" She said teasingly.

"Now actually," he said, poking his tongue out at her. "So Miss Montez, if you do not have any prior engagements. I, Troy Bolton, would like to invite you to spend an afternoon and evening in my presence, free of interruptions by any friends or family, at say, two-thirty this afternoon?"

She laughed at his formality, "Well, I think I might have had something to do, but after that invite, I think I can free up my day," she replied, playing along.

"Great! And with that I must be off," he said, jumping off the bed, and moving towards the door opening it slightly, "I don't think your mom would be particularly fond of me if she ever found that I was in your room right now, especially when you're wearing that." He said, indicating to her pyjamas, "And now that I've finally kissed you, I think I'll finally be able to sleep."

"Wait, wearing what?" A cool breeze came through her door, sending chills through her body, and made her realise that she'd been in her pyjamas all this time. A quick look of horror appeared across her face, she could only imagine how horrible she looked right now. This was definitely not that way she wanted Troy to see her. _Oh God, my hair is probably all over the place. And I'll have bed hair! _

Troy watched on as a horrified look on her face, quickly followed by a blush creeping across her checks. He grinned; she was just so darn adorable, he couldn't help himself. Moving forward he lightly wrapped his warm arms around her cold ones and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "You just looked so cute I couldn't help myself, but don't worry about it, you look absolutely perfect. I'll see you later on. Sweet dreams!" And with that he was out the door, climbing over her railing, and out of sight.

Gabriella locked the door behind him, and leaned against it, thinking to herself, _that was definitely well worth the wait._

----

Gabriella woke up the next day feeling relaxed and content, remembering the night before, she grinned. Looking towards her clock to see how much time she had to get ready, she was shocked to find that it was already past one; quickly she jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom.

She came down the stairs an hour later all dressed and ready to go to find her Mom sitting at the kitchen bench with an amused smile on her face. "Morning Gabi, or should I say afternoon? You're up late. And why all the rushing?"

"Good morning to you too Mom," she replied sticking her tongue out at her, as she searched the cupboards for something quick to eat. "Going out with Troy, he should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Troy huh? That wouldn't happen to be the same Troy that you met at the Ski Lodge? And the one who came by the other night to apologise and climbed up your balcony when you wouldn't hear him out? And the one that dropped you off last night?" She said, looking at her daughter suspiciously. "The one that I've been listening to you go on and on about for two weeks now?"

"One and the same," Gabriella replied, sitting down next to her with a bowl of cereal.

"You know, it's after twelve, last I hear cereal was a breakfast food," receiving a shrug, she moved onto the more important issue at hand, "So I guess you forgave him. Good thing too, that one's a keeper and I suppose it doesn't hurt that he's pretty cute for his age."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "Mom!" she exclaimed, intending for it to come out as more than just muffles.

Laughing at her daughter's reaction, "What? Can't a mother be proud her daughter has good taste?" Gabriella's eyes widened once again, whilst her mother just looked on with amusement. "I'm proud of you sweetie, I know moving around a lot isn't easy for you. But hey, look how this move turned out? You were just you, and now you've got a date with the Captain of the basketball team." She placed a loving kiss on top of Gabriella's head just as the doorbell rang. "Oh! And it looks like he's just turned up. You go finish up, and I'll get the door."

She opened the door to reveal the young boy she had just been talking about, his hands in his pockets, looking a little tired and rushed, "Good afternoon, Ms Montez. How are you today?"

"Ah, Troy! It's good to see you again. And I'm very well thanks," she said smiling, and opening the door for the young boy to enter. _Cute and has manners,_ she thought,_ oh definitely a keeper._ "Gabi is just finishing up; I'll just go get her. Oh, and Troy, next time using the front door might be a better idea. And have fun today!" She winked at him, and with that she turned, leaving stunned Troy rooted on the spot.

"Hey you," Gabriella said, coming down the stairs and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I've got my purse, left my phone in my room charging so we can't get anymore interruptions, so I'm all set, let's go," she said, grabbing Troy's hand in hers, when he didn't move straight away she turned back to him. "Hey, you okay? Let's go."

Snapping out of it, "Oh, yeah, right, let's go."

"Bye Mom! I don't have my phone, so we'll be back after dinner." Gabriella yelled out through the house, shutting the door behind her.

Walking down her footpath and down the street, Troy asked, "So hey, do you think your mom knows about me coming up to your room last night?" his voice sounding a little hesitant.

Gabriella turned to him, with a curious look on her face, "No, why?"

"Well whilst you were upstairs, she just mentioned that I should use the front door next time. Oh please tell me she doesn't know." She laughed at him lightly.

"Nah, I doubt it. You were very stealth," she said grinning, "She was probably just referring to the other night when you came by to apologise. She mentioned it to me earlier today. I must have told her about that one the other day." She added with a shrug. "Trust me; if she knew about your little impromptu drop in last night, she definitely would have brought it up."

Troy let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God. I don't think too many mothers would be too happy about a guy being in their daughters room at that hour. It could be potentially problematic for the guy who wants to date a girl, whose mother knows about their midnight bedroom drop in."

She giggled, "Could definitely pose a problem. Good thing that girls' mother probably still doesn't know. It's best to keep her in the dark about that, don't you think?" He nodded. "Good, now that's out of the way, what have you got planned for us. I notice we're walking somewhere…?"

"Well I thought we could just walk and see where the day takes us."

She looked at him, "You didn't plan anything did you?" her voice tinted with amusement.

"Okay, you caught me. But hey! The not planning anything has been working well for me so far, I figured why mess with a good thing?" He grinned one of his trademark grins, trying to win her over.

"It has, now has it? How so?"

"Well, last night after I couldn't sleep, because I was interrupted eight times when I tried to kiss this great new girl at school, I ran all the way to her house at three in the morning, and without really having any idea what I was doing, I somehow managed to _finally_ kiss her, and convince her to go out on a date with me today." A satisfied grin appeared on his face, "Now if I do say so myself, the taking everything as it comes plan, is working pretty well for me don't you think?" He poked her in the side gently with his free hand, making Gabriella squirm slightly.

"Okay, well I can't argue with you there. So we're just making it up as we go along."

"Yep! We'll go with the flow, and but if somehow one of our friends manage to interrupt us today, then next time I'm making a minute by minute plan of what we do and where." She laughed at him, as they continued to walk down the street.

_- End._

---

**Author's Note**: So how was that? Leave me a comment and I'll give you cookies in return. Any _constructive criticism _is loved!

I'm beginning to think my writing talent, is like one of those "one hit wonders." You know, one great thing, in my case, my story "Connected by a feeling," and then everything else that follows sucks and doesn't live up to my expectations. For some reason that story just came out so easily, everything else I've tried to write takes so much more effort…

In other news, have any of you out there ever had a story idea that you would love to see be written, but never actually wanted to write yourself? Or is there specifically a story that for some reason you'd like to see me write? Well here's your chance. Due to lack of boredom, and maybe because all my story ideas seem to involve Gabriella's balcony somehow, I'm asking you guys for a story prompt/idea that you want to see. So leave me a review with what ever idea it is, and I'll read it, and see if I can maybe come up with a one-shot/story for it, more likely one-shot though.

I can't promise that I'll write all, or any really of them, but I'm hoping some of your ideas will get my creative juices flowing and away from Gabriella's balcony. If you're specific about your idea, then I'm probably more likely to write it.

Thanks!


End file.
